Light-sensitive pressure-sensitive recording media have been known, such as a self-contained type recording medium comprising a support having on the same surface thereof microcapsules encapsulating a photocurable resin, a photopolymerization initiator and a dye precursor as main components, and a substance capable of color development (a so-called "color developer") by reacting with the dye precursor; and a separate-sheet type recording medium composed of a light-sensitive sheet coated with such photocurable microcapsules and another sheet coated with a color developer (color developer sheet), as described, for example, in Japanese Patent Application (OPI) Nos. 23025/83, 88739/83 and 88740/83. The term "OPI" means unexamined, published application.
These recording media utilize the property of microcapsules that they become cured upon light-exposure due to the photocurable resin, etc. encapsulated, and such a recording medium is mounted on a device which effects the steps involving exposing the microcapsules to light in conformity with image information and rupturing unexposed and uncured microcapsules to bring the dye precursor encapsulated therein in contact with the color developer which is provided on the same surface of the recording medium or coated on another sheet, whereby a color-forming reaction occurs between the dye precursor and the color developer to form an image.
However, a recording can only be effected on the specifically processed sheets, i.e., the light-sensitive pressure-sensitive sheet or the color developer sheet but not on ordinary paper or other substrates such as cloth, PET film, etc.